Challenge fic: Slytherin love
by McCharlzx
Summary: All of this has happened before, and it will happen again. There's more to Narcissa Malfoy then just her pureblooded supremacy and cold exterior. She's a caring women underneath it all and will go out of her way to help those in destress, she shows that the Malfoy connections can be used for good. But first and foremost she is a mother and she will do anything to protect her son.


**So this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. Everything you recognise belongs to the amazing JKR everything else i guess is mine. Please let me know what you think. Love McCharlzx xx**

The doors of the special baby care unit of St. Mungos swung open, Shoulders back, chest out and chin up stood Narcissa Malfoy in all her glory her gaze swivelled over the waiting area. The wizard wireless played quietly in one corner. At this time in the morning St. Mungos was normally quiet, one could almost describe it as peaceful. The normally manic hospital lay quiet of all the usual hustle and bustle of a busy hospital, most of the patients lay sleeping .The medi-witches and healers finding solace in the last hour before shift change. The ward was almost deserted of life the only tell-tale sign that it was in used was the quiet beeping of various charms that were working to monitor patients.

Pulling a face of disgust Narcissa walked down the corridor, she hated the sterile smell of St. Mungos, pine disinfectant and the smell of antiseptic permutated the air

along with a metallic tang from stainless steel hung in the air and the distinct smell of blood and vomit lingered it brought back the memories of the traumatic circumstances of her son's birth to the forefront of her mind a tiny little Draco fighting for his life inside the huge magical artificial womb, where he spent the first weeks of his life unable to be held, kissed or even touched.

"Good morning Narcissa" said a rather tired medi-witch

"Hello Sarah, busy night?" asked Narcissa

"Yes, the twins gave us a bit of a scare but they seem to be doing fine now." Sarah replied

"How are the Cuthbert's holding up?" inquired Narcissa

"Mockridge left about twenty minutes ago, busy time at the ministry but I'm sure I need not tell you that. How is Mr Malfoy?" she said rather dreamily

"Yes Lucius has been working all hours, and how is Mrs Cuthbert? She put emphasis on the last part

"Oh, I think she's finding it hard with the amount of time Mockridge is at the office she could do with a friendly face who knows what she's going through." She said smiling in Narcissa's direction.

Narcissa believed that secretly Sarah loved being able to boss Narcissa round and rub it in her face that she wasn't able to go full term with Draco. They went to school together Sarah was a Ravenclaw and had the biggest crush on Lucius and was still bitter that Narcissa got the prize like it was a contest.

"I will check in with her first then, I thought she might find these books useful they explain what she should expect when she takes the twins home, I know they helped me with Draco."

And with that Narcissa made her way to the twins' room. The room was cold desperately trying to look like a nursery but lacking any kind of warmth or personality it felt cramped and was dominated by the magical artificial womb chamber. The fluorescent light did nothing to aid the cold atmosphere, Narcissa remembered how the room had never been completely dark always a light on somewhere. In the corner of the room was a small cot it looked somewhat lumpy with padding and sheets in sterile white that were obviously trying to mask the thick plastic covering the mattress and there was a rather crumpled pale blue blanket draped over the edge. Scattered around the cot where a few personal items obviously belonging to Mrs Cuthbert

The only sound in the room was the whooshing noise of the Magical womb that was keeping the twins alive and the heavy breathing of Mrs Cuthbert

"Mrs Cuthbert?" said Narcissa

She changed tactics switching to a more soothing tone

"Miranda?" she stroked her bony hand where it lay on the white hospital linen, her pure pale skin as thin as rice paper. Her face was ashen her shoulders tight and her elbows pressed into her sides, making her body look so small. She was staring straight ahead, but it was if she wasn't seeing, it looked to Narcissa as if she was holding back a scream or cry, she looked utterly exhausted. When finally looking up she smiled a watery smile that looked forced into place.

Narcissa knew just how she felt even after all this time she could remember it as if it were yesterday

"Lucius! My waters broke! A distressed Narcissa Malfoy Yelled in labour pains."

"Okay, Okay, we can handle this." said Lucius

"NO! Lucius, it's far too early" cried Narcissa

Hours later she was sat in the same position as Miranda staring up at the artificial womb whilst it made the same whooshing sound wondering what she had done wrong.

As Draco grew older, he looked up to his father he would spend any second he could with him as the years rolled on Narcissa started to present a haughty face to the world her only escape her only reprieve was to help out the best she could on the premature baby ward, it made her feel as if she was doing some good her own child might not need her anymore but there were others who needed their mothers and she saw it as her job to assist them, so three time a week she would head to St Mungos and volunteer her time. Every day she hoped against hope that Draco wasn't lost to her she did her best to protect and help him but her one wish was for him to see sense and not follow Voldermort to his own demise.

Three hours later she made her way towards the designated Appiration point passing the entrance of the hospital she heard raised voices coming from the reception.

"But it is an emergency! I need a healer to come with me now!" an irate woman was screaming frantically.

"Mrs Montague like I told you, I've checked the report from Hogwarts and there's no cause for concern their medi-witch insists that she has everything under control." Said the rather flustered healer.

"Perpetua?"

Thirty minutes later Narcissa Malfoy, Perpetua Montague and a specialised healer from St Mungos Magical Maladies and Injuries were stood in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And were well on their way to a proper diagnosis and possibly a treatment. After seeing a frantic Perpetua and having her explain the situation Narcissa called in a favour with the CEO of St. Mungos being a close friend of his wife had its benefits.

The next day Narcissa made her way to Hogwarts Mr Montague could accompany his wife to oversee his son's treatment so Narcissa was accompanying her instead. She had had news earlier that morning that the restorative potion had been administered and Graham Montague should soon be well on the way to a full recovery after digesting the apparently vivid blue potion.

They anxiously awaited Graham to wake, upon waking he looked rather confused. Which didn't at first seem to be a good sign.

"Mum? Mrs Malfoy?" said Graham

"Oh Graham, you're okay!"

"Can you tell us what happened? Do you know who did this to you?" gushed Perpetua

"Umm… well it's all a bit fuzzy"

He re-laid the tale of how he had come to be in this state that he had joined the inquisitorial squad in April and during morning break on his first day as a member he tried to take House points from Fred and George Weasley, but the twins shoved him into the vanishing cabinet before he could finish speaking. While trapped inside, Montague could occasionally hear going-ons at Hogwarts, as well as somewhere else unbeknown to him the other place was Borgin and Burkes where Narcissa knew the Cabinets counterpart was located. He apparently managed to Apparate out the next day, despite never having obtained his apparition licence, but ended up being lodged inside a toilet on the fourth floor and was left severely disoriented

I'm going to go send an owl and let your father know that you are all right he was very worried. Narcissa you don't mind sitting with Graham do you?"

"No, not at all, go send your owl." She said as a plan formed in her head

Once Mrs Montague had left the hospital wing and the nosey medi-witch was out of earshot Narcissa saw her chance to help save her son to give him a fighting chance at the task that the dark lord had set him.

"Graham, Graham sweetie can you do something for me, it's very important you do exactly as I say and if you do I will see that you are rewarded call it compensation for everything you've been through in the last couple of weeks." She spoke with a saccharine sweet falseness

"Ummmm errr, sure." Graham replied rather nervously in trepidation of what exactly he was about to be asked to do, you didn't say no to a Malfoy and live to tell the tale so the saying went.

"Fantastic, now what I need you to do is to tell Draco everything that you just told me and your mother, Okay? Can you do that for me?" Narcissa cooed

"Yeah sure, no problem" he said rather relieved that it was something so easy.

"Oh and one more thing we never had this conversation, you thought to inform Draco on your own."

"What conversation" Graham replied arching his eyebrow in a rather snappish manor.

"That a boy!" she replied smiling as quickly as it appeared it had gone and it its place was her usual haughty look.

All Narcissa had to do now was come the summer holidays take a shopping trip with her son and maybe stop in at Borgins and Burkes, and inconspicuously point out the cabinet to her son with the seeds already sown that she was going to plant, he should be able to put two and two together. Then all that was left was to pay a Severus a visit at his childhood home and convince him to help her. The dark lord had risen and he would fall "All of this has happened before, and it will happen again" she sighed as she thought of her plan, it was her job to protect her son.


End file.
